


shh… you’re too loud…

by Dechimo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Good Parent Carla Yeager, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: Your head swirls with the ever-growing pleasure but you can not push out the presence of his mother and father in the kitchen right below your boyfriend’s bedroom.--tldr; you and eren bang with his parents in the house
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1149
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT, aot





	shh… you’re too loud…

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy you and eren getting it on with his parents downstairs 😳💕

* * *

You bite your lip with glee, small noises being fucked out of you but you did your best to stay as quiet as possible.

Your boyfriend’s parents were downstairs and you might die of embarrassment and shame if they found out what the two of you were doing up in his bedroom. 

Every time you come over, you thank the three sisters for allowing Eren to have one of the softest, quietest bed frames in all of existence. It was bolted to the wall, so there was no worry of hearing the frame smack against the walls as you laid on your back, ass nearly hanging off the bed as your legs were raised and held up in your boyfriend's strong arms as he stood. The bed was high enough that he could stand and you laid perfectly for his cock to be at your pussy’s height. 

You slapped a hand over your mouth as he hiked your legs up higher up into his arms, his cock brushing up against the spongy spot that made you involuntarily buck your hips down on him. 

“Shh…” He says sarcastically, the wide grin on his face doesn’t match his lust cloudy eyes and pink flush that sweeps across his face. “Don’t be too loud, _slut_ …” He teases you. 

Your heart leaps and your inner walls throb so sweetly at hearing him degrade you with only a word. Your eyes shut, tears threatening to glue your lashes together as a surge of pleasure flows through you. Your hips quiver, tilting up slightly to feel him pound against your favorite spot. The both of you on a small experiment if you could cum just as hard without rubbing your clit like he usually did. But when he brought his cock in fully, bottoming out inside of you, he so _accidentally_ would grind his hips in and your clit received a graceful gift of pleasure—you knew he did it on purpose. 

He stills for a moment and you exhale softly to calm yourself, your chest is thumping with your intense heartbeat. Your body feels like it’s shaking even if it’s only been a couple of minutes since he put it in. 

Eren glances up at you as he slowly pulls his cock out, the wettest sound, a loud _squelch_ rips through the silence of the room and it makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand. 

He has to be the messiest. He always did things rushed and only gave it much thought once he was in the middle of his new actions. You push yourself up on your elbows as he crouches down onto the carpet, your legs placed ever so roughly over those broad shoulders of his. 

“Ouch-!” You sputter a giggle as you flinched, his teeth bitten into your sensitive inner thigh, and before you know it. You’re exhaling his name hotly into the space of his four walls. 

Letting the posters of rockstars and his furniture hear you praise his god-given name as he ate you out. Eren isn't shy to shove his face into your heat, tasting you and slipping his tongue into your pussy—commenting ever so on how puffy and twitching you were. He’ll put it back in, you're sure of it. But his mouth felt so good on you, especially when his lips close around your clit, sucking on it and lapping up your slickness with his tongue. He kisses your body until he meets your lips, making you taste yourself on his mouth. 

“There we go… Shh… You’re too loud…” Eren whispers against your gasping mouth as he pushes his cock back into you but he’s no better. 

He tells you, too. 

How _wet_ you feel around him. 

How _hot_ you are. 

How your pussy _weeps_ when he pulls away from it. 

“I want to make you scream…” He all but sobs into your neck, your thighs spread wide for him, your feet unable to stay hooked behind his back. Instead opting to keep on wrapped around his thigh, hopeless to keep him inside of you even when it felt so _good_ to have him pull out. The head of his cock grazing against all your favorite places and you nearly squeak when he starts pounding into you. Eren covers your mouth with his but it feels like you both only swallow up one another’s pleasured sounds. “Fuck…” 

Your hands shakingly slide up his chest until you can hold the sides of his neck, you want to keep him this close always. 

But Eren did love to push your buttons, so he pulls back, hooking his arms underneath your knees to fold you up just how he wanted. 

He all but drags your body to his with his strength as he snapped his hips into you. 

_Oh, he was going to do it now…_

Your head swirls with the ever-growing pleasure but you can not push out the presence of his mother and father in the kitchen right below your boyfriend’s bedroom. 

Both your hands come up to your mouth, cupping at your lips as if it would deafen your moans any less. Your eyes shine dangerously as you glance up at him and find him staring at you all the time. 

He’s challenging you.

He wants to make you cry and scream his name, he wants to hear his name fall from your lips like worship from the three sister’s themselves. 

His exhale is shaky, his biceps bulging from keeping your thighs held up where he wanted them, the lines of his body descending down the muscles of his lower abdomen where the lead to the cock that was buried deep inside of you. 

You toss your head back as he slams into you, keeping the pace brutal on your body. 

Your back contorts, rising off the bed in an effort to press your hips further down, to take him deeper even when he bottomed out—cock pressed almost painfully against your cervix. Your head spins with the thought that he was going to cum and coat your inside with his powerful, sticky seed. Your body is desperate to take more and more of him, to take _all_ of him. 

The two of you acting like you hadn’t seen or had each other in weeks but you came over so often that Carla prepared a seat for you at their dining table. 

Your brain feels electrified with the intrusive memory as Eren abandons his little self inflicted experiment. 

“R-Rub-!” He gasps and when you peer a tear-filled eye at him, blinking frantically to clear up your vision of salty tears. You see how affected he is—the sweat that bundled and clung at his brow, his eyes half-lidded and so full of desire, his brows furrowed with pleasure. He’s going to cum soon and you can read it all over his face. “Rub it, your clit... Fuck, cum with me, I’m fucking-!” 

You tear a shaking hand away from your face, letting trembling fingers rest on the sensitive, neglected nub. 

You sob in pleasure, pressing your other hand harder into your mouth to quiet yourself. 

You do it the way you like, adding the pressure you craved, circling your fingers in the best ways to match as his cock molded your cunt to his shape. You can feel his balls asleep against you, his cock twitching inside of you. 

He’s closer than you thought but you’re not far behind. There’s an aching fire within you and you want to cry if you don’t soothe it soon. You’re sure you soaked down to his bedsheets, his cock shining with your slick as he pulled it out and slammed it back into you. Eren’s pace grew erratic. He’s holding out for you to cum on his cock and you do. Your body strung tight like a bow, hips convulsing and shaking but your fingers don’t cease to torture you with continuous pleasure as you orgasm. 

This time, you hardly notice how loud your voice gets as you shriek his name as your orgasm shook through your body in a snapping heated coil. 

Crying his name loudly enough that it still sings in the air before Eren frantically let’s one of your legs fall over the edge of the bed to slap a hand roughly down onto your mouth. Your lower face stings but you love it all the same. 

"Holy fuck-! Shut the _fuck_ up!" He grunts as he continued to fuck into you, letting your inner walls convulse around his cock as you milked him from within.

You moan into the hot palm of his hand, tongue thoughtlessly slipping past your lips to lick at the saltiness of his hand. Your brows are furrowed so high and it’s written all over your face how in love you were, how amazing he was making you feel. 

From the sweat on your temple to the way your face filled with blood in a rush of pleasure, the heat drowning your body in the best ways as your hips bucked involuntarily as he fucked up. Eren was just the slightest bit better at keeping his voice down, biting his lips to hold back a groan as he pushed his hips until he couldn’t anymore—immediately flooding your cunt with his hot, gooey cum. 

You giggle breathlessly behind his hand, the lack of oxygen from his large hand covering your mouth and nose only made your pleasure feel like an amazing, dizzy ordeal. 

He drags his hand away, replacing it immediately with his mouth. Molding his lips against yourself, sliding his heavy, hot tongue over yours and you felt yourself drool at the messy kissing. 

“ _Love you…”_ You murmur between breaths, a permanent smile stuck on your face as the two of you cooled down. Eren’s after-sex kisses were to die for as he peppered them all over your lips, cheeks, and jaw. His cock going soft inside of you, currently spent unless you asked for another round but your thighs still shook with the aftershocks. 

_For now… You were sated…_

* * *

  
Carla glanced over at her husband and she could see the hint of red that colored his ears as he pretended to be engrossed in the newspaper despite it being well into the afternoon. She dried her washed dishes with a rag, making as much noise as possible from slapping the pots against one another or splashing the water in the sink but the sounds from upstairs were still ever-present. 

Even with Eren's bed bolted to the wall, it did nothing for how the floorboards creaked beneath their movements. At the very least she was glad to not be able to hear the actual noises that followed the implied creaking above her.

She lets her warm eyes peek up towards the ceiling as the noises slowly cease and she sighs with a smile on her face. 

"Dear... Do you remember when we were like that?" She asks fondly of her husband, who only snaps his newspaper to straighten it out. She giggles when he pulls it up higher to hide his flushed face. 

"No, I do not remember." Grisha grumbled, clearing his throat as he pretended to read the black ink on white paper. 

Carla chats about her day with her husband to make some noise fill the room just in case her hormonal son starts up again. Thankfully, none of that happens and by the time she is almost done with dinner, she can hear the pair walk down the stairs—glowing and looking as awkward as any couple who just fucked with parents in the house.   
  
"Are you staying for dinner?" She asks you and you shift your eyes around the room before nodding your head.

Carla stifles a laugh at knowing why you can not meet her gaze. Even so, she sets the table, letting dinner commence when Mikasa comes home from her after school activities. 

Once you go home, Carla pulls on Eren's ear, making him frown and rub at his pinched ear shell. 

  
"What was that for?!"

She swats him on the shoulder for talking back to her so loudly. "Next time, at least wait until we're in the living room with the TV on." 

Eren flushed pink and scowled, looking away as he trudged up to his bedroom to avoid any further conversation. The sex talk when he began dating you was bad enough. 

* * *

**eren 🤬💕**

**_➤ lets fuck in the car next time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_➤ they heard us  
_ ** **_➤ told you to shut up_ **

You dropped the towel you were drying your hair with.

Your eyes going wide as you stared at the three messages from your boyfriend. Your lips tremble as your stomach dropped, heart pounding in your chest as blood immediately shot up to your ear in an embarrassed flush.

You were not going over anymore! You could never face Eren's parents again!   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
